A linear regulator is arranged to generate a regulated output voltage from an input voltage. A linear regulator may include a power pass element that operates like a variable resistor that is part of a voltage divider, where the variable resistance is continuously adjusted to maintain a constant output voltage. The output voltage is compared to a reference voltage to produce a control signal to the power pass element, where the control signal drives the gate or base of the power pass element.